


Enough is Enough

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry snaps at Jo for talking about Abigal to him.Will Jo be able to trust him again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You know Nothing.

Jo had noticed Henry had been quiet lately because of Abigal Abe and Adam."Henry,are you okay?"Jo said walking into the lab."I'm fine"Henry said coldness tracing his voice."I...I know you're thinking about Abigal and her death"Jo said quietly."You don't know Abigal"Henry said not taking his eyes off the case files."I-I know i was just-"Jo said when suddenly Henry cut her off"You.Jo Martinez.Know Nothing.Not me.Not Abigal.Not Adam.Not Abe.Hell i bet you didn't even know your own husband when he was still alive.So No.You know nothing so please you stay the hell out of my private life."Henry said snapping at her.Henry was about to continue when Jo had heard enough.She choked back tears and sobs until she got in her car.Tears rolled cheeks as she drived home.Back at the lab Henry realized he was so wrong about Jo.He had to find her.Quick.Before she could do anything stupid


	2. How to save a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did I go wrong?I lost a friend.Somewhere along in the bitterness.And I would have stayed up with you all night.Had I known how to save a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to save a life by The Fray.

Lucas and Hanson had heard every word of it."Why the hell would you do that?"Lucas blurted out taking henry by suprise."I let my emotions cloud my judgment."Henry said before getting in his car and rushing off.He was so rushed he almost slammed into a semi truck but he hit his brakes just in time.His mind wondered to were Jo could be at.Her home? The bar?Then the worst case scenario ran through his mind.The bridge!He thought takng a sharp U turn in a desperate effort to turn around. When he got there he was greatly disappointed as he found Jo wasn't there.He then drove to her home and noticed a figure sitting on the top of the building.He climbed to the roof and carefully approached her."Jo,"Henry said in his softest voice."Don't c-come an-any closer"Jo said her voice breaking."I won't, I promise,Just please look at me"Henry said hoping she would.She turned around and Henry was surprised at what he saw.Her eyes were red and puffy.Her mascara was smeared.She was shaking as tears fell from her eyes.He then felt more and more guilty about snapping at her.She then turned around as quickly as she turned to him.She looked down and jumped but Henry ran over to her and grabbed her wrist before her entire body could go over the ledge.Her eyes opened wide while she gasped.Henry's hand was the only thing that kept her from falling certainly to her death.Her eyes closed as he pulled her over to safety.He wondered if she didn't wanna look at him or if she was unconscious."Jo please open your eyes"Henry said shaking her gently."Oh what have i done" Henry reapted over and over while holding Jo's limp body in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER FOR GREY'S ANATOMY SEASON 11 EPISODE 21!!!!!!!!  
> DONT READ IF U DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This was a tribute to Derek Shepard on Grey's Anatomy  
> He died April 23th 2015,In a fatal car crash.:(


	3. Chapter 3

Jo wakes with a horrible headache. When she opens her eyes she realizes she isn't at home.She is in Henry's and Abe's home.The smell of bacon and eggs hit her nose and her stomach growled.

She was too scared to leave the room so she left a note and snuck out the window.  
Henry came to his room to see if she was awake. He saw a note that was written in perfect handwriting.Immediately he realizes it Jo's handwriting.

"Hey,sorry for yesterday:( I was being very selfish and concieted. Plz forgive me;-;  
" The note read.He felt a pang of guilt hit him hard."Oh Jo,I was the one being selfish and concieted, not you "Henry mumbled to nothing.

" I was so blind by my emotions, I took it out on her"Henry said as Abe walked in."Wait what I'm confused."Abe said."I'll tell you later"Henry said before leaving his house.

He drove was fast as he could and knocked on her door. Surprisingly she opened the door."Jo...How'd you leave without Me or Abe noticing you?"He asked."I snuck out the window."Jo said quickly pulling down her sleeves. Henry quickly knew something was wrong.

"Jo pull up your sleeves" Henry said softly. "No why..?" Jo said backing up from him."Please.."Henry begged coming closer to her."No..."Jo said causing henry to reach out to grab her arm gently but firmly. Jo immediately jumped back and henry saw the fear and sadness in her eyes.

Jo then turned around and started walking slowly before taking off in a full on run.Henry then ran after her as fast as he Gould be she locked herself in her room.She didn't wanna see Henry's face when she shows him her scars so she takes a picture of them and slides the phone under the door.

Henry grabbed the phone and gasped at what he saw.This wasn't only one cut..I was like five or six."Jo..Why"Henry cried."I'm sorry"Jo repeated over and over her voice breaking each time."No.. I'm sorry.."Henry said."I was selfish and concieted not you."

"Really" Jo said wiping her tears."Yes..and Jo..?"Henry said."Yeah?"Jo sniffles in reply. "I love you...I've been in love with you..since forever..." Henry confessed causing Jo to open the door and kiss him.

"I love you too" Jo said hugging him."Now.. Let's gets these cleaned up"Henry said before picking her up and taking her to the bathroom.


End file.
